Blinded
by totaljargonfree
Summary: A tragic accident may be end for a main character, to find out who, read on!
1. Default Chapter

Blinded By TotalJargonFree Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money of this, so don't bother suing me!  
  
Hamilton sat in a chair not really taking much in of what was going on around him, he could hear voices, but he wasn't listening to them. A voice calling his name brought him back into reality, "Hamilton..Hamilton, it's me, Jake.. are you ok?" "ugggh" was all he managed to reply, "excuse me sir, are you family? 'cos he's not really meant to have visitors" said a hospital porter, "well.. Kind of, I ..." "don't worry he's with us" said a women from the other side of the room, it was Mrs. Flemming, the porter walked off, looking rather miffed about the situation. The door swung open and a doctor walked in, "hello, I take it that you're the parents of this young man, motioning to the Flemmings' "yes that's correct, could you please tell us what is going on? We've been here for hours now and nobody has told us anything." "well, we have gathered from the reports from other students and the injury's he has incurred that during the chemistry class, the boy working on the next bench from his, mixed some very explosive chemicals, thus hitting your son in the upper body and face, although most of the injury's are relatively minor, glass cuts, chemical burns etc, the chemicals involved may have damaged his eyes, we will not know for sure until his wounds heal and we can test him further, to see if the damage is permanent or not." "you mean he could be blind!" sobbed Mrs. Flemming into her husbands shoulder, "yes there is a possibility! but with medical advances these days a cure may be available for his injury's."  
  
**FLASHBACK** "yes as you may have guessed from the equipment set out today's lesson will be a practical. Can I draw your attention to the sheets on the desk and that to follow the instructions carefully, I will be circling the class so if you have any question please get my attention." "ughhhhh, I hate practicals, the results are never what they are meant to be, even that frog I dissected in biology, I couldn't find it's heart! I'm useless at these!" exclaimed Jake, "don't worry , I'll help, it can't be that hard, and he left instructions! Plus we work well together!" said Hamilton as he nudged Jake slightly with his elbow. The lesson when quite smoothly they though, they only had ten minutes left until dinner, the lesson was starting to be packed up, the equipment was placed tidily away, and safety glasses and lab coats were hung up, only one bench was not packed, and they were furiously trying to rush the last part of their experiment, whilst tidying up. Hamilton had just sat down when someone from the left side of the class called his name, "Ham..Ham" "Yeah, what do you want?" he said turning to face the speaker, but a reply wasn't given, because just at that moment, the bench he was facing exploded, cries could be heard from many of the student, as flying glass flew through the air, and a chemical cloud filled the room. "is everyone ok?" Yelled the teacher, "I've got a bit of glass stuck in my arm!" came the cry from one of the students, and others were replying with the same sort of answers, "Ham, Ham, are you ok? HAM?" "Sir I think there's something really wrong with Hamilton!!" "ok I'm coming, could someone please go tell the principal what's going on, and to call an ambulance!" Hamilton lay motionless on the floor next to the desk, minutes passed and many teachers had arrived and sorted the students into order of injury's, so that the worst could be sorted first, the sirens from the ambulance could be heard in the distance and the class listened as they drew closer. The entire class including the teacher was taken to hospital, encase the chemicals were harmful.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK** Hamilton awoke for his sleep, he tried to open his eyes, but something was stopping him, he reached up and felt bandaging material around his face, he began to try pealing it off when a familiar voice said to leave it alone, it took a while to fully recognise the voice, but when he did he was full of relief, "Jake? Are you there? What happened? What's wrong with my face? Please answer me!" "shhhh, calm down, it's ok, there was an accident at school, do you remember? Well it doesn't matter if you do or not, I think I should get a doctor to explain, I think that." "stop rambling and tell me what happened! Please I'd rather be told by you than anybody else, please?" "ok, there was an explosion in class, you took most of the force, you got hit in the face! They think you may be blind for a while, but nobody knows for sure what damage has been done!" "you've got to be joking! I can't be blind, why me! it's not fair! This is ridiculous, I'm getting out of here!" he started to get up but then realised that may machines had been connected to him, he felt carefully for the heart monitor leads, then proceeded to remove them, all the while Jake was protesting loudly and was trying to stop him. Doctors and nurses came running in with resuscitating equipment, obviously thinking that he had gone into arrest, but in fact he had only removed the leads! "get back on that bed and stay there while I reattach your monitors!" your still very ill!" "ok.ok.ok, I'll behave, I'll be a good boy!" "Munchie! Are you ok?" "Awww mum, don't call me that!" "he'll be fine! Just give him time to adjust!"  
  
His stay in hospital lasted two weeks, the bandages had been removed and tests had been run, and it seemed that Hamilton was indeed blind, although whether it is permanent or not defied the knowledge of the doctors! 


	2. chapter 2

Blinded By TotalJargonFree Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money of this, so don't bother suing me! Chapter 2  
  
Hamilton sat patiently on the bed waiting for his parents to arrive; he could hear the nurses rushing up and down the corridor just outside his room. His mind drifted, he sat facing the window, he thought so anyway because of the warmth of the sun on his face, but he was only guessing, it could have been a radiator for all he knew! He had become infuriated by the fact that everything he knew about the world now didn't exist to him anymore. He decided to do something about it.  
  
He got up, took one pace forward with his arms outstretched, then another, then another, all the time counting the amount of steps he took, eventually, his hands hit something solid, it felt cold, he tapped gently, it sounded glasslike, it was a window as he had guessed! He was pleased. He had accomplished, he could live like this!  
  
*Now how many steps did I take?* he thought, *yes it was 12, ok then, just turn around and walk back!*  
  
So that's exactly what he did, he reached lower this time with his hands at the height he thought the bed was, 11 steps on he stops, and reaches forward, yes there was the bed. He had did it, ok it was only a small achievement but small steps must be taken if he was ever to climb the mountain of his blindness!  
  
He sat back down, just as the door opened. "hello sweetie, how are you doing today?" said the all to familiar voice of his mother, "your father is waiting in the car, I hope you don't mind" "hello mum, I'm just peachy, I get to go home walk into chairs, doors, well you get the picture," he said sarcastically, "and ohh no I don't mind if dad stays in the car, it is only the day his only son gets out of hospital after a serious injury that has left him blind, it's not as if it important or anything!" "well there's no reason to use that tone of voice to me, I understand" "yeah right mum, whatever you say!" he mumbled under his breath. "I've brought a wheelchair, but if you'd prefer to walk, I don't mind?" "I'll walk! I'm not paralysed you know, I'm only blind!"  
  
he placed his sunglasses on and linked arms with his mother, they proceded to leave the hospital, and reached the car, "hello son, everything ok?" "yes dad, everything's fine" the car ride back was an odd experience, he could feal the car moving, but he couldn't see what was going on, it was very disorienting. They finally reached home, and he was sat down on the sofa, and left while his mother went to cook food, and his father disappeared into his study! *welcome home me!*  
  
TBC Sorry it's short but I've got a lot assignments due soon and there's soooo much to do, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it could be the weekend before I get the chance. And just a small note, If you've read this please review, even if its just to say you've read it! I tend to get slower with the reviews if I don't think anyones reading them, or just give up completely so if you want to know what happens please review. Thanks TJF. 


	3. chapter 3

Blinded By TotalJargonFree Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money of this, so don't bother suing me! Chapter 3 A knock came at the front door, "Come in, it's open" Hamilton hollered at the door, Jake stepped carefully through the door and headed cautiously into the living room, she recognised the disordered hair poking over the top of the sofa back, "Hey boy" she said tentatively, "Hey boy yourself" he said, as he heart lifted with every beat, at least someone was hear to welcome him home. "I saw the car pull up. I hope you don't mind?" she said, "Not at all. I'm glad you're here, do you want to go upstairs, we can talk properly up there," "Ok sure. I don't mind" "Mum..MUM" "Yes hunny, what do you want?" his mother replied from the kitchen, "Me and Jake are upstairs, if you want me for anything" "Ok. be careful on the stairs!"  
  
He got up tentatively and retraced his steps back to the hall, and proceeded to climb the stairs, he had counted them many times as a child so he knew exactly when he got to the top, he reached his room and then flopped onto his bed, Jake wasn't far behind, and pulled him into a quick hug. "I'm glad you weren't seriously injured Jake, it would have blown you cover completely, and not having you around would be much worse than begin blind!" "Can you see anything?" she asked cautiously, "It's just black most of the time, a few flashes of light but nothing major. but then I can see this room, but it's just my memory, it is pictured in my head with even having to think about it," "Well the light flashes is a good sign, you might get your sight back someday! You never know what's possible!" "I'd do anything just to be able to see you again. I miss your eyes already!" "As long as you remember them, there'll always be there!"  
  
TBC Sorry it's so short, but fate isn't being kind at the moment, most of the assignments are complete, but I've now got the flu!!! So it has slowed me down a bit! The next update will be sometime next week probably! Thanks for your patients, TGF. 


End file.
